Mail sorting processes for placing mail in carrier delivery order are well known in the art, and recently the use of delivery point packaging of mail to each recipient address has been proposed as a means making it easier for mail carriers to deliver the mail. The present invention relates to common subject matter with commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/128,494, filed May 13, 2005, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. In that application, one system for manual delivery of mail to a series of recipients comprises a stack of folders each having a front flap, a back flap and a central fold, and one or more mail pieces disposed in each folder. All of the mail pieces in each folder are to be delivered to the same recipient, and the folders are stacked in a predetermined order for a carrier delivery route. One flap of each folder has the destination address for the recipient printed thereon, and each folder further comprises areas of releaseable contact adhesive on inner faces of the front and back flaps. See generally FIGS. 25-28 of the foregoing application. A band binding the stack together was also an option.
During and prior to mail sorting, information is generated that is associated with an enhanced likelihood that a mail piece is erroneously addressed. The present invention makes use of such information to provide improvements to the delivery point packaging systems described in the foregoing application.